Abobo
Abobo (in Japanese: アボボ) is a recurring antagonist from the Double Dragon series, appearing as a boss in most versions and practically becoming the series mascot. The muscles of the Black Warriors, Abobo is one of their leaders, being admired by his henchmen and feared by his enemies. What he lacks in intelligence he more than makes it for his brute strength, being able to easily toss people around and bust walls with only his fists. Though he has been defeated by the Lee brothers more than once, he is still a force to be reckoned. With the dissolution of the Black Warriors after their defeat in the second game, Abobo joins the Renegades along with other ex-Black Warriors members. Appearance Abobo is always depicted as a tall, muscular man, usually being twice the size of the Lee brothers and other enemy characters, although other characteristics vary from game to game. Abobo's skin color tends to vary depending on the palette he's using at the moment, as he has both, dark and light skin variants and even green. His sprite in the first game depicts him with a bald head and a horseshoe mustache, although his design tends to vary between later games and certain promotional illustrations. Gallery AboboBattletoads.png|Abobo, as he appears in Battletoads & Double Dragon AboboNeoGeo.png|Abobo, as he appears in the Neo-Geo fighting game Abubo.jpg|Abubo from Rage of the Dragons AboboNeon.jpg|Abobo, as he appears in Double Dragon Neon AboboMovie.jpg|Abobo in the live-action movie (portrayed by Nils Allen Stewart) AboboCartoon.jpg|Abobo, as he appears in the cartoon Abobo.PNG Trivia *The arcade version of Double Dragon features a palette/head swap of Abobo named Jick, who serves as the end boss in Mission 1. Jick has a mohawk hairstyle, a full beard, and dark skin, making him resemble actor Mr. T. A green version of Jick appears as the end boss of Mission 3. Due to memory constraints, most console versions of the game cut this enemy and simply reuses Abobo with different palettes. Double Dragon Advance would later introduce variants of Abobo with mohawk and afro hairstyles in addition to the standard bald versions. *Abobo has a minor appearance on the animated series, appearing only in the first two episodes as a henchman of the Shadow Boss working alongside Wild Willy. He is sucked into the Shadow Mural alongside Willy for their repeated failures. He has blue skin in this appearance. *Abobo makes an appearance in the live-action movie. Here he has his own gang, later being captured by the villain Koga Shuko and mutated into a monstrous form. His full name in the movie was Bo Abobo. *Abobo appears as a mid-boss in the homage game Rage of the Dragons, where he is renamed Abubo and is shown as a grotesquely muscular man. *Abobo also appears as the main character in the fangame Abobo's Big Adventure, where he must beat various NES characters to rescue his son Aboboy. External links *Abobo at the Double Dragon Wiki Category:Double Dragon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Symbolic Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Vandals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minion Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Science Fantasy Villains